Forbidden Chamber
The Forbidden Chamber is one of the locations in the Dark Parables bonus game Trusty John and King Bluebeard. It is a chamber that holds an enchanting portrait of the Sea Goddess. History The Forbidden Chamber is a sacred, enchanted and hidden place inside the Kingdom of Kokkino. It was once accessible only by Bluebeard's father, who protected it fiercely. The chamber held a portrait of the Sea Goddess Thalassa that was capable of enchanting any member of the direct Kokkino royal line who happened to lay eyes on it. How or when the portrait developed this ability - and why - is currently unknown. Knowing the power this portrait could hold over his son, the old King made his adviser promise not to ever let Bluebeard enter the Forbidden Chamber. However, after the King's death, Bluebeard found a way to get the adviser out of Kokkino and immediately made a move on the Chamber. Once he beheld the portrait, King Bluebeard fell in love with it and became obsessed. He would spend hours staring at it - so much so that his wife, Heloise, became curious about what the Forbidden Chamber held. One of the times her husband left the kingdom, Heloise snuck into the Chamber and found the portrait. When she confronted her husband about the portrait and asked why he was obsessed with it, Bluebeard reacted with fury and murdered her. Her body was placed in the Forbidden Chamber, besides the portrait of Thalassa. In time, Bluebeard married again, but his obsession over the portrait had not waned. It was only inevitable that his second wife would also find the Chamber and the portrait - and now, the decaying body of his first wife, as well. Queen Eleonore was understandably upset about these findings. When she confronted her husband about them and accused him of murdering Queen Heloise, Bluebeard murdered her as he had done with his first wife. Her body was also placed in the Forbidden Chamber, besides Heloise's. Bluebeard married two more times, to Queens Isaure and Judith, but the same fate befell both of those women, as well. Finding the Chamber, telling the husband, and then die. Their bodies were also added to the Forbidden Chamber - making it a macabre cross between a tomb and a shrine to the Sea Goddess. The Forbidden Camber was probably destroyed with the rest of the Kokkino kingdom. Notable Residents * Queen Heloise (deceased) * Queen Eleonore (deceased) * Queen Isaure (deceased) * Queen Judith (deceased) * Portrait of Thalassa Relevant Parables The Jealous King Bluebeard's father, an ancient Kokkino King, was renowned as a just and honest ruler. He had only one secret, shared with not one other soul: his Forbidden Chamber. The chamber held a painting of the beautiful Sea Goddess that he worshiped and adored all his life. Before he died, he made his adviser swear an oath that his son should never enter the room; if he did, a curse would befall the entire kingdom. As soon as the throne was his, Bluebeard sent his father's adviser to Prasino as a spy, hoping to gain knowledge of the enemy kingdom's secret weapon. The adviser had barely left the palace, when Bluebeard entered the Forbidden Chamber. As his father had foretold, the beauty of the Sea Goddess in her portrait clouded his mind and his judgment. He married four times, taking the life of each young wife when she discovered the forbidden room. Bluebeard's kingdom slowly deteriorated, along with his sanity. Gallery Kb forbidden chamber.jpg|The Forbidden Chamber Heloise and eleonore.jpg|Queens Heloise and Eleonore Isaure and judith.jpg|Queens Isaure and Judith Wife 1 heloise.jpg|Heloise's Golden Plaque Wife 2 eleonore.jpg|Eleonore's Golden Plaque Wife 3 isaure.jpg|Isaure's Golden Plaque Wife 4 judith.jpg|Judith's Golden Plaque Sparkle sea goddess.jpg|Statue of Thalassa Guarding the Portrait Sea goddess painting kb.jpg|Portrait of Thalassa in Chamber forbidden chamber warning.jpg|Stone Marker About the Chamber Forbidden cave note.jpg|Queen's Note About the Chamber Kokkino chamber entry.jpg|Book Entry About the Chamber Category:Places Category:Trusty John and King Bluebeard Category:Locations